fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Elves -- Rival's War
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 5th EDITION DnD Racial Traits +2 to One Ability Score (0): Half-elf characters gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed (0): You have a base walking speed of 30 ft. Darkvision (2): You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Elf Blood (0): '''You count as both elf and human for any effect related to race. '''Adaptable (3): '''You have advantage on checks with and gain half your proficiency bonus to a skill, tool, or vehicle of your choice that you are not already proficient in. '''Elven Immunities (2): You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Elven Senses (2): You are proficient in Perception checks if your parent was from Portiri and in Insight checks if he or she was from Tepliri. Integrated (3): '''You have learned how to ingratiate yourself in social situations; you have advantage on Persuasion checks to improve attitudes and on History checks. You also gain half your proficiency bonus when you make these checks (this stacks with proficiency). '''Regional Proficiency (3): In addition to the proficiencies from your chosen background, you gain one of the following':' PORTIRI: Acrobatics, Smith's tools, Stealth, History, Herbalism kit, Cartographer's tools, Survival TEPLIRI: Calligrapher's supplies, Painter's supplies, Persuasion, Arcana, History, Investigation, Nature EBLUND: Religion, Vehicle (Land), Gaming set, Musical instrument, Jeweler's tools, Tinker's tools, Medicine RYGILD/ADARA: Insight, History, Perception, Smith's tools, Investigation, Glassblower's tools, Religion YSVEN: Survival, Athletics, Navigator's tools, Nature, Vehicle (Sea), Performance, Intimidation VARTIA: History, Vehicle (Land), Intimidation, Persuasion, Medicine, Performance, Vehicle (Sea) Languages (0): 'You can speak, read, and write Common or Elvish and another language appropriate to your region. PATHFINDER Racial Traits '+2 to One Ability Score (0): Half-elf characters gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed (0): Base speed of 30 ft. Low-Light Vision (1): Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Adaptability (2): '''Receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. '''Elf Blood (0): '''Count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. '''Elven Immunities (2): Immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Heritage (2): +2 on Perception checks if from Portiri and +2 on Sense Motive checks if from Tepliri. Multitalented (2): Choose two favored classes at first level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes. Integrated (1): '''+1 bonus on Bluff, Disguise, and Knowledge (local) checks. '''Regional Skill (3): +2 racial bonus to one of the following skills, which cannot be changed later':' PORTIRI: Acrobatics, Craft (Smithing), Diplomacy, Knowledge (Nobility) TEPLIRI: Craft (Artisan), Profession (Artist), Diplomacy, Knowledge (Arcana) EBLUND: Knowledge (Religion), Profession (Merchant), Linguistics, Appraise RYGILD/ADARA: Sense Motive, Knowledge (Local), Perception, Profession (Smith) YSVEN: Survival, Climb, Swim, Profession (Seafaring) VARTIA: Knowledge (Nobility), Knowledge (History), Profession (Soldier), Ride '''Languages (1): '''Begin play speaking Common. Half-Elves with high intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Main Game - The Rival's War